Aaron Astoria
Aaron Astoria, aged 57, is the King of Azelia , Flussia and their overseas territories. He has three living children: David Calloway-Astoria, Katherine Astoria and Damien Astoria. He also has three grandchildren from the marriage between David Calloway-Astoria and Emilia Astoria-Calloway. He married his late wife, Queen Angelena Astoria, at the age of 23 and have had a total of five children, the youngest, Simon, died 5 years ago in a terrorist attack. Conrad Astoria was executed in 2013 for treason and mass murder. Aaron Astoria is known for his comical approach to major talks (e.g. the talk on the second Mughal Empire civil war) but also for his very serious approach to Regional disasters and for his lack of fear when plunging into a war. In Azelia, his no fear approach to going into war has often caused crticism towards him. He is one of the co-founders of the Mazerian Entente and the President of the Mazerian Assembly Security Council. Early Life Aaron Astoria grew up in the coastal town of Miane , known for it's surfing and hot weather, and was born to Michael Astoria and Elizabeth Astoria. Although the Astoria family was one of the wealthiest families, as well as being in the aristocracy of Azelia, they lived in a luxurious house on the coast, instead of their main family home; Astoria Palace. He was the youngest of three boys and attended the Miane Primary school at the age of 5. This was where he met some of his life long friends, such as Josh Everse and his future wife Angelena Colese. After his 11+ examinations he went to the finest secondary school in the State of Calso, The Calso State Secondary School. At the age of 13 he was already excelling at his studies and had become a 'rebel'. Known for his utter disregard of rules, he was faced with serious discipline. But at the age of 16, he had become an educated, friendly and genourous kid. It was at the college of the school where he was reunited with his childhood friend, Angelena. Soon after, he began to make more long term friends and settled himself in a comfortable place amongst friends and family. Several months after his 17th birthday, Angelena and Aaron became girlfriend and boyfriend, planting the seeds of a long and happy marriage. However, at the age of 18, family duties kicked in. Aaron knew he didn't have long until he would join the political system of Azelia, something he dreaded a lot! He wanted to have a relaxing life by the sea with his girlfriend, but family demands pulled him away. After secondary school, Aaron went to The Imperial University of the Realm, one of the most prestigious and prominant universities in Azelia. There at the university, he met more friends, remained in close contact with Angelena and Josh, and enjoyed a great couple of years of fun education. But that was also to end. When he graduated, he did so with a Bachelorate in Politics and Foreign Affairs and was swiftly taken up into the political system of Azelia. At the age of 21, he was the Senator for the State of Calso, the youngest ever, and was about to ask Angelena to marry him when his father died detail to come / below. His father's death set back the proposal by 2 years, but at the age of 23, Aaron (23) proposed to Angelena (23) under the Golden Birch Tree in the centre of Verony's Grand park. Soon after, they were married. Family Aaron Astoria was born into one of the most powerful families in Azelia. Due to the Azelian Aristocracy and system of nobility, Aaron was to become, and eventually became, the Head of House Astoria and to assume the title of Lord Aaron Astoria I of Calso. His family, the House of Astoria, was one of seven families that govern over the states of Azelia. They hold both political and military positions and they all have some rights to the throne of Azelia. The Astoria house had been long rivals with the Belagino House due to a feud long ago, however, the tensions were still there but the government had put an end to any violence between the families. However, at the age of 21, Aaron lost his father due to an assasination created by the Belaginos. The result, left Aaron as the immediate new Lord of House Astoria. The assasination also resulted in the imprisonment of Lord Elesi Belagino and the removal of Governing powers from all major houses of Azelia. The act caused unrest between the aristocracy, however, there has been no return to the old ways ever since. Aaron and Angelena's marriage has always been seen as an unbreakable one, even with death. They were head over heels for each other and were unseperable. A moment that was clearly remembered by many, was at the Azelian Milroman Summit in 1993 when Aaron and Angelena were described as a 'teenage couple'. However, theirhappy and loving marriage was ended in 2012 when Angelena was gunned down by Ex-High General Roy, who was executed three months later for treason, terrorism and murder (his body was dumped into the Imperial straits). At the age of 25, Aaron was married to Angelena and was already expecting their first child: David. Soon after, Katherine was born (Aaron being 28 at the time) and then Conrad (Aaron being 30) but their family wasn't over yet. At the age of 31, Aaron was already President of Azelia and the family home had been moved to the Magneta Palace. The family of four had already begun to create chaos in the local area around the Palace. David was a sporty child which led to him joining several teams, but he was also a family kid. Katherine, however, became known across Azelia as the 'Invisible knife'. She had developed a skill of being able to manipulate people and she had quickly developed the characteristics of a politician. Conrad, the third child of Aaron and Angelena Astoria, was a keen military lover and was always at his father's side at military affairs. At the age of 34, Angelena gave birth to Damien who is considered a 'typical' teenage boy. At the age of 41, Angelena gave birth to her final child, Simon. Simon, however, lived a short life. He was killed at the age of 7 in a terrorist attack in Verony during a war in Mazeria. He was enroute to the Royal Palace when a bomb inside a nearby bus detonated, killing over 124 people (most of which were in the Prince's Escort) and injuring 54. His body was then quickly rushed into the Palace for immediate medical attention, however, he had already died. He was given a Royal Funeral and was cremated onboard the HMS Isles, an Imperial Class aircraft carrier, before his ashes were spread into the Imperial Straits to sail the seas along with other Azelia's fallen heroes. His death brought with it a dark cloud over the Royal family. The King was not seen publicaly for a week and Queen Angelena had left for Astoria Palace (off limits to press and civilians) to detach herself from the pressures of the press. His death was regarded as one of the worst tragedies to strike the royal family, however, several months later, Queen Angelena lost her life to an enemy of the state as well. Her majesty, Queen Angelena was bringing back King Aaron from a hostage situation from ex-general Roy when Roy fired several shots at Aaron. Angelena gave the ultimate sacrifice for her husband, best friend and soul mate. She lept infront of Aaron and was hit by 4 bullets to the chest. General Roy was then detained and three months later, executed publicly before being dumped into the Imperial Straits, uncremated. Angelena was given an Imperial Funeral and throughout Azelia, Flussia and the overseas territories, citizens lit candles and led memorial marches throughout cities in honour of the Queen and to pay their respects and say their goodbyes to a loving and generous Queen. Aaron has never been the same since her death; some say he lost a warm glow to him after her passing and appears to have a piece of himself missing. After Angelena's death, King Aaron temporarily removed himself from duty for 2 months whilst he mourned for his wife, best friend and soulmate. Shortly after returning to power, he hunted down the supporters of Ex-General Roy and either sentenced them to death or had them imprisoned for life. His current living family consists of himself, David (eldest son) and his wife Emilia, and Damien (youngest son)and his husband Alyec Sellow, and his Cousin Milo Lopez. He is regularly seen with his children and is considered a family man. However, there was another tragedy to hit the Royal Family. In the third year of King Aaron's reign, a terrorist group aimed to bring down the monarchy bombed several speeches made by the king and his loyalists. Thousands of people died in what is now known as 'The Speech Bombings'. King Aaron himself was injured as a bomb exploded several meters behind him, propelling him off the stage and into the crowd. Strangely after the event, Prince Conrad was relocated to an estate in midland Azelia where he remained detatched from the public. In the months to come, public inquiries forced their way up to the King and the King was faced with a court inquirey as to why Prince Conrad was no longer seen in public. After multiple inquiries, King Aaron announced that Prince Conrad had been involved in 'The Speech Bombings' and was identified as a key member of the terrorist group. King Aaron also announced that Conrad was no longer a Prince and had been stripped of all ranks, assets and honours and was facing house arrest for life. However, all of that changed in 2013 when there was a great war with UMD. Near to the end of the war, it was discovered that Conrad was involved in the leadership of the UMD war, so he was taken to court where he pleaded guilty. The courts feared the public's wrath of executing a previous so they sentenced him to life in prison, however, King Aaron then made an executive decision and sentenced his own son to death. Conrad was taken infront of the Capitol Building in Denstron where an execution stand had been made. It consisted of a stage and a wall which had two Azelian flags that flanked a mark on the wall where the prisoner would be lined up. Conrad was taken to this execution platform where King Aaron watched and gave the order of the firing squad to fire on Conrad. Political and Military Career Aaron began his political career soon after graduating The Imperial University of the Realm as a council member in the council of Miane. He gradually worked his way up the ranks until he became Senator for Calso at the age of 21. He joined the Azelian Imperial Party where he slowly moved up positions until he became the head of the party aged 32 when he became President of Azelia. At this point, he was at the pinacle of his Political career. His presidency consisted of easing tax burdens, increasing economic and political strengths as well as legalizing what he considered basic human rights, such as Gay marriage. As president, Aaron was focused on creating a better Azelia for his citizens and for foreigners. He also deticated a lot of time to foreign affairs, increasing allies and influence in the Region. There were a few times, however, when Aaron was questionned about his actions. There was one case when Aaron made an executive decision of bringing back the death penalty which caused a lot of disagreement, but after 2 years of it being implemented, Aaron's rating was at 4.86 stars (out of 5) and the death penalty was no longer an issue. After the death of Queen Michelle Baese, Azelia went into a time of Civil war. The Civil war was caused due to the loyalty of the Senate and President to late Queen Michelle and the lust for power Prince Michael Baese (son of late Queen Michelle) had for the Azelian Throne. President Aaron and the senate were immediately dismissed from power and Prince Michael crowned himself Absolute King of Azelia. This act lead to the civil war in which President Aaron came out victorious. However, due to complications in the war, a new King was needed, one which would have more power than before. Aaron was elected again, by the people and Senate to be King after a long election period. He was crowned King and his first act brought back the Senate, it didn't bring back the Presidency though. Instead the Speaker of the Senate would recieve extended powers. Aaron had become King and his right to the throne legalised. After Aaron had become King, he became Commander-in-chief of the Armed Forces but out of all the positions in the army, he took up one, unlike most Azelian monarchs before him, he became an Admiral in the navy and spent 4 years studying and performing the duties of an Admiral. Mazerian Career After being elected into office as President, Aaron set about making many reforms to the nation's foreign ministry and Mazerian Relations Office. With large amounts of funding, the two organisations of the Government soon developed Embassies in Mazerian nations as well as proposing the foundations of alliances. With the region being relatively small at the time, Azelia managed to get a foothold in the region. When the IFL came into Mazeria, Azelia was one of the first responders to the attacks. Aiding nations such as Boreo and Khorrenia. President Aaron decided to mobilise the entire military and fully support fellow Mazerian Nations. After the war, Azelia's efforts were recognised and Azelia became a founding member of the Mazerian Entente, a group of three nations (at the time) consisting of UMD, Boreo and Azelia. Soon after, President Aaron increased Azelia's activity on the regional floor by joining the Citizens Assembly. Soon after, Azelia had become a major player in the events across Mazeria, by attending talks, aiding allies and fighting the common enemies of Mazeria. Category:People Category:Azelia